


In My Soup

by ropememory



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1907125#t1907125">this prompt</a> on capkink</p>
    </blockquote>





	In My Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1907125#t1907125) on capkink

There's an elephant walking along the edge of the bowl and a bear floating in the soup.

The lion is napping underneath the spoon, and the tiger is perched on the opposite side of the elephant, watching the bear.

Coulson walks into the room and stops after taking one look at Steve. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Using my imagination," Steve replies. The tiger decides that that's the perfect time to pounce on the bear, and it ends up in the soup, too. "It's nice to know that there are still some things around from my childhood."

Coulson just shakes his head and walks out of the room.

"Now," Steve says, eyeing the lion. "I think it's time for you to work for your supper."


End file.
